


A Twisted Sense of Justice

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen, I may write an actual plot to this if I come up with anything, why can I only write AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which people don't know about witches, souls, demon weapons, meisters, etc. Instead, Shibusen comes off as a world-wide mafia that kills randomly with no pattern by using supernatural powers and child soldiers. Because this series needed to be more morally gray apparently?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twisted Sense of Justice

Black Star burst through the double doors, his usual self-gratified smirk on display. "Your god has returned!" he cackled, strolling into the lounge.

Soul was laying down on the nearest couch, taking up three seats as he stretched out lazily. He looked up from his newspaper unfazed. "That was quick. Where's Tsubaki?"

"Of course they were no match for the great Black Star! Oh, and she's getting cleaned up. Got a little messy at the end." The meister looked a little too proud.

"I guess the camilla flower smells like blood on steel," Soul muttered.

"What was that?" Black Star tilted his head, only catching the last half of the sentence.

"Nothin'." Soul hid a smirk behind the economics section.

The assassin shrugged, leaping over the back of an armchair and landing in the leather seat with an ungraceful "fwump." Adjusting himself so his legs swung out over the armrest, Black Star frowned and looked back at his friend. "Whatcha reading the news for?"

"Cool dude's gotta stay informed. Plus Blair said there was an article on me," Soul looked smug before his face twisted sourly. "Just wish I could find it."

"It's not gonna be in the sports columns."

"Shut up."

"Page 2B. About three paragraphs. And it's mainly on Maka," Liz said with a simper, waltzing in from the hallway and leaning against the doorway.

Soul eyed the demon pistol suspiciously before leafing through the newspaper for the right page. He scowled as he scanned the article. "Oh come on! They don't even mention my name!" he yelled incredulously.

"Pfft. What does it say?" Black Star grinned maliciously, sitting up straighter.

"Just some dumb stuff about the recon mission a week ago. How come she gets 'infamous Shibusen agent" and I'm just 'large scythe!?'"

"Read it, read it!" Liz chanted, smile only growing wider.

Soul clutched the newspaper protectively. "Like hell I am!"

"Speed star!" Before he could react, Black Star was out of his chair and zipping around the room, snatching the paper out of Soul's hands and landing back in his chair within seconds. Liz crept up behind the meister's shoulder as he began to read.

"'More Mysterious Casualties in Shibusen Attack.' Miami, Florida. Five more unidentified bodies were found in uptown Miami six days ago. Official police reports released yesterday detail precise slashes to the midsection and large amounts of unidentified toxins in the bodies' bloodstreams. Few other details have been publicly announced, including the exact location of the scene of the crime. Eyewitnesses claim to have seen a young teenage girl in pigtails carrying a large scythe leaving the area at approximately 2:00 in the morning Sunday. The description fits police profile of the suspect, the infamous Shibusen agent Mak- Hey!"

Soul nabbed the newspaper out of his friend's hands, growling as he crumpled it into a ball. Unsatisfied, the weapon ripped it into pieces as Black Star wailed in mourning. Liz simply rolled her eyes. "Aw geez. I'm not cleaning that up, you know. Oh, by the way Soul," the scythe looked up from where he was picking paper shreds out of his nails. "when you're done destroying the weekly news, Spirit needs to see you."

"More death scythe business?" Black Star asked.

"Probably." Soul stepped out the pile of debris and smoothed out the creases of his shirt. "Never thought being a death scythe would be so time consuming. Maka'd kill me for saying this, but her dad isn't all that terrible. He does a lot of work."

Liz gave an exaggerated, sarcastic gasp. "Heresy!"

"Yeah, she should just leave me and partner with Tsugumi," Soul said with a chuckle as he left the room.

"Hey, be nice!" Liz called after him. She took a seat across from Black Star, pouting a little. "I did want to see that article though."

Black Star crossed his arms over his head, swinging his legs childishly. "There was one more paragraph. Probably about how dangerous to society we are."

"Well, it's human nature to fear death. I guess." The demon pistol thought about her meister and his father. "They know exactly who and where we are, but out of 200 countries, everybody's too scared to touch us."

"As if we'd bother killing everybody who spoke out against us. We'd all be kishins," Black Star replied.

"Yeah, but to them we just look like murderers. They just don't know anything about kishin eggs or rogue witches or meisters. The public's still wrapping their heads around the concept of demon weapons."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah. It's our job to take people out, even if the people we're protecting think we're senseless killers."

Black Star nodded sadly before pushing himself off the armchair. "Tsubaki's probably done. I'm gonna go find her so we can go tell Lord Death about how much ass I kicked."

"Don't you mean 'we?' And- hey wait! I said I'm not cleaning that up!" Liz protested as the meister walked out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a journalist. And Soul's a death scythe because why not.


End file.
